The Vacation
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Danger is lurking around and more danger is going to happen when the time comes for the Benson/Stabler clan. Also. who is Jeremiah working with? Chapter 8 is up! R&R please.
1. The Beggining

**A/N: I am still working on my other story, but this just seemed to pop in my head and I thought it would be kind to fun to make before it slipped my mind. Hope you Enjoy! :)**

It has been 11 years since the last time Olivia and Elliot were together. They were dating years ago and everything was going okay until one night.

_**Flashback**_

_**Restaurant**_

_**May 16, 1999**_

_**8:00 p.m.**_

"Elliot this is beautiful." Olivia said as they were sitting in a restaurant and she was observing her surroundings. It was nice and a casual place. Every person in the restaurant was dressed up and talked small talk over dinner.

Olivia was dressed in a light green dress that sparkled and was just above the knees. It was slit at the side of her dress with spaghetti straps that rested on her shoulders. She wore some matching stilettos that went well with the dress. While Elliot on the other hand, wore black slacks and a white silk shirt. He wore a green tie to match with Olivia's dress and some black dress shoes.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Elliot responded with a shit-eating grin.

"I love you El."

"I love you too Liv."

They both ordered dinner and talked over a glass of red wine. It was their normal talk about work, their lives, each other. Everything was going great. They had each other and that's what they cared most about. Not to long ago Elliot had decided to call it quits and got a divorce. He was devastated a while and Olivia was there to help him pick up the pieces, which made him fall even more in love with her.

"I have something important I want to talk to you about." Elliot announced while staring into Olivia's brown orbs.

"And I have something that I want to talk to you too about, but you first." Olivia replied back anxious to hear his news.

"Liv I-" he started but was got off by a very angry woman.

"Elliot I'm pregnant." Kathy announced as she walked over to the table. Once Kathy said that, she noticed the shock face on Olivia. She hated Olivia especially the fact that she started dating Elliot. Kathy and Elliot were only married for 2 years, but once they broke up it seemed he started dating rather quickly. She assumed that he was having affair with Olivia while they were together. She could see in his eyes that he loved Olivia a way that he could never love her and she hated it. Now she was 5 months pregnant and Elliot and Olivia have only been dating for 2 months.

"What!?" Elliot asked confused trying to figure out if he heard her right.

"I said I'm Pregnant." Kathy repeated through irritation and rolled her eyes. "I have been for a month now." She lied knowing that it would make Olivia pissed and it did.

"How?" Elliot questioned. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Well that's what happens when you have sex and because it is your child Elliot."

Just when Elliot was about to protest about Kathy carrying his child, Olivia flew out of the restaurant in tears knocking over her chair and almost the table. Elliot sighed an angry sigh and got up to go stop her from getting to far. Kathy just stood their ready to burst out laughing because she new it wasn't true, but she just didn't want Olivia to have her ex.

Elliot finally caught up to Olivia and grabbed her by the elbow to turn her around. She shrugged him off and turned around to face him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled through tears.

"Liv, I never cheated on you if that's what you're thinking."

"Really? Then explain to me why Kathy came strolling in and saying she was pregnant with your child."

"God damn it Olivia: it's not what you thin!" Elliot responded annoyed.

"Ugh! I hate you! I never want to ever see you again!" Olivia was pissed off, so she ran away with tears breaking loose and never turning back.

That was the last day Elliot ever so Olivia again.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Stabler's Residents**_

_**June 28, 2008**_

_**10:08 p.m.**_

"Daddy! Where are we going tomorrow?" Maureen asked as she came down the stairs.

"It's a surprise. Did you get pack?" Elliot asked and she nodded. "Good now get ready for bed; our flight leaves bright and early tomorrow."

"What time does our flight leave tomorrow?"

" At 8:10 on flight 8940, now go to bed."

"Okay. Good night daddy." She moped while heading upstairs to bed

"Good night sweetheart." He called back. He got up and went to take a shower. Then he decided on a good night's rest. After all he did have a big day tomorrow.

_**Benson's Residents**_

_**June 28, 2008**_

_**10:10 p.m.**_

"Josh what are you doing?" Olivia called up the stairs.

"Finishing back."

"Didn't I tell you to not do that at the last minute?"

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it at the time and I was busying saying bye to all my friends. I'm sorry." Josh mumbled under his breath while walking sown the steps.

"It's okay."

"What time does our flight leave?"

"10 minutes after 8. Our flight number is 8940. So you better get some rest."

"Okay, I love you mom." He said as he gave her a hug.

"I love you too." She replied as she returned the hug.

He left to go upstairs and get ready for bed. Olivia went into her room and pulled a picture out of her drawer. It was a picture of her and Elliot together at a Christmas party. She thought about how happy she was that day and a tear escaped from her eyes and landed on the picture.

"I miss you so much." She whispered to herself as she placed the picture back and laid down for the new beginning of tomorrow.

**A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Reviews Please!!**


	2. A new start

_**A/N: I'm having too much fun with this story so I had to update. I hope your enjoying as much as I am and Reviews would really help.**_

**Chapter 2: A new start**

**Benson's Residents**

**June 29, 2008**

**6:05 a.m.**

"Josh time to get up sweetie." Olivia whispered to her son's ear as she gently pushed him back and forth to wake him up.

"Do I have to?" Josh grumpily spoke.

"If you want to go on the trip today, then yes."

Just that second, his eyes flickered open and he jumped up. "I call shower first." He announced as he ran down the hall into the bathroom.

"Okay, but hurry up so we can eat breakfast and get going." Olivia yelled down the hall.

"Okay."

**Stabler's Residents**

**June 29, 2008**

**6:12 a.m.**

"Daddy, daddy, wake up, wake up." Maureen yelled to her sleeping father.

"Mo, do you have any idea what time it is?" Elliot questioned.

"Around 6:10, so get up so we can leave for our flight."

"Ugh! Just give me five more minutes."

"NO!" Maureen yelled. "Now!" She said as she grabbed the cover that was on him and pulled it so that he would fall on the floor, which he did.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, now please hurry before we're late." Mo apologized.

Elliot sighed, "Okay, now go jump in the shower and get ready while I make us breakfast."

"Yup."

**The Airport**

**June 29, 2008**

**7:45 a.m.**

"Here honey, why don't you go get you some candy or a pop while we wait another couple of minutes." Olivia spoke while handing a dollar over to her son.

"Okay mom." Josh replied as he stood up and walked over to the vending machine.

"Stupid machine." Maureen pouted kicking the machine that wouldn't give her candy.

"Here, let me help." Josh offered shaking the machine until the candy fell into the slot.

"Thanks." Maureen said.

"You're welcome." Josh replied.

"I'm Maureen, Maureen Marie Stabler." She said while extending her hand.

"I'm Josh Richard Benson." He replied as he grabbed hold of her hand and shook it firmly, but gentle.

"Honey, what's taking you so long?" Elliot inquired walking over to his daughter.

"Oh sorry daddy, my candy had got stuck and he helped me out." Maureen responded pointing at Josh.

"And who might your little friend?" Elliot questioned.

"My name is Josh." He said with a smile.

Elliot just noticed something. He looks so much like his previous lover. That smile, it was the smile that always brought warmth to his heart even on the worst day possible. And his lips. His lips were a pinkish color just like his past lover. He had brown silky smooth her that was average for a boy. But his eyes, his eyes were a deep ocean blue just like Elliot's. Even his nose looked the same as his. Was it really possible that they could look somewhat alike and not even be related? Of course it was possible; otherwise, how else could you explain it. There was also a spark between them that he couldn't' explain. A spark that he once witnessed, but disappeared after that person left. It was a deep connection that he wanted to know more about, but how?

"Dad, Earth to dad. Yoohoo." Maureen called out waving her hand in front of her father's face.

"Uh… sorry, what did you say?" Elliot asked once he broke out of his trance.

"I said, can me and Josh sit together on the plane. Apparently he's going to the same place as we are. Please, all you have to do is switch tickets with Josh. And plus, his seat is right behind ours. Pretty please daddy?" Maureen begged.

"I don't know. Wouldn't be a little awkward for me to be sitting next to Josh's mom and dad?" Elliot questioned.

"Uh, actually, I don't have a father and it's just me and my mom. But, if it helps, my mom is single and gorgeous." Josh responded with a shit-eating grin.

"Okay fine, just go make sure it's okay with your mom." Elliot said to Josh. "Well meet you on the plane." Elliot added as him and Maureen went to go board the plane.

**On the plane**

**June 29, 2008**

**7:58**

"Hey guys. My mom said it was okay as long as it was okay with you." Josh said staring at Elliot towards the end of his sentence.

"Sure." Elliot responded as he got up to let Josh take his spot. "Um… where is your mom now." Elliot inquired as he noticed the seat next to him was empty.

"Uh… she is in the bathroom, but she'll be out shortly." Josh said, looking around for a second.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom and started walking down the aisle. She noticed the person that was in a chair that she was going to sit next to. 'It must be Josh's friend father.' Olivia thought to herself. He was a hunk and the way his t-shirt was hugging his body, it showed his perfectly formed biceps that were irresistible. When Josh said he was handsome, he was not lying. Olivia was starting to fell nervous over someone she didn't even know, but there was this connection that she could sense. One that she had a long time ago, but died out once he was no longer in his life. That connection was always there, but not as strong as it was right this second. It was almost if it was getting stronger by the step (literally) and it was. Something that she hasn't felt in a long time was back and it was overwhelming but nerve racking too. As she got closer she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, you must be Maureen's father." Olivia spoke while never removing her hand.

"Yes I am and you must be-" Elliot responded, but then looked up and froze for a second. "Liv!" Elliot yelped.

"El." Olivia responded just as shock as she was.

"You two know each other?" Both Maureen and Josh questioned confused.

"Yeah and I wish I didn't." Olivia responded.

"Why?" Maureen asked?

"Because…" Olivia sighed. "You're father broke my heart."

_**A/N: The story will continue soon! Hopefully. Depends on how you guys feel about it.**_


	3. The Truth

_**A/N: Omg, this is so freaking fun creating and I hope you are enjoying it as much as me.**_

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

**On The Plane**

**June 29, 2008**

**8:05 a.m.**

"Liv…" Elliot whispered staring into her dark chocolate beautiful eyes.

"Save it Elliot. I don't want to hear it." Olivia replied as she scooted past Elliot and took the seat next to him.

"Are you two going to be arguing the whole plane flight since it is a 9 hour flight?" Maureen asked worried of what was to come.

"No, sweetie, don't worry about it. Now turn around and put your seatbelt on before we fly away." Olivia assured her.

"Okay." She responded as her and Josh both turned around to put on their seatbelts and as soon as they did that the flight started.

Minutes passed and Elliot was getting tired of the silence that surrounded him besides the tow munchkins that were ahead of him talking about random things. He glanced over at Olivia and felt so bad. She looked sad and hurt and he figured it was his fault. He wanted to explain himself about the last time they encountered each other, but he couldn't find the right words to explain what happened. He knew that he caused her a lot of pain that day and if he could he would take it all back, but he can't.

Elliot glanced at Olivia and god did he look beautiful. She looked beautiful the last time that he saw her, but something changed that caught her eye. She was curvier around the hips and he loved it.

Olivia glanced at his direction for a quick second and then gazed elsewhere. She was happy that he was there next to her, but she was still angry form their last encounter. God this man could drive her crazy at sometimes, but he was the sane of her insanity and vice versa for him.

More time had passed and Elliot was getting peeved. He wanted to talk to Olivia so bad, but he had no idea how he would start. She probably wouldn't even want to here what he had to say and he couldn't blame her, but he felt that he must talk to her before he exploded.

"Liv? Can we talk about what happened that day?" Elliot questioned hoping she would give him a chance to explain himself. He really thought that she deserved an explanation and he was ready to give it.

"There's nothing to talk about." She replied without making any eye contact. She really did want to know but she was afraid what he would have to say. After all, he did break her heart, but she still loved him.

"Yes there is and you know it." He responded getting easily irritated. "Liv look, I know things didn't go so great last time, and I still kick myself everyday in the head for the pain that I caused you."

"Elliot, what do you want me to do with this information? Forgive you and act like nothing happened?" Olivia inquired becoming upset that he actually is asking for her forgiveness.

"No, but I want you to know the truth."

"The truth, the truth is you got Kathy pregnant and we were together at that time. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Olivia asked raising her voice, but not loud enough for the kids to hear her.

"GOD DAMN IT OLIVIA! Well you just listen to me?" Elliot inquired loudly and everyone looked at him. "Please?' He asked lowering his voice and the gazes that once were on him dropped and everyone continued what they were doing.

"Okay talk." She said politely not wanting to make the conversation known world wide.

"For starters, I never had sex with Kathy while we were together. Secondly, it wasn't even my child. We did get married again though, but then I caught her cheating during our second year of marriage. And then she told me that the child wasn't even mind, which I kind of guessed she wasn't, since she didn't look anything like me. And lastly, I still do love you Olivia." Elliot announced as sweetly as he could.

"If the child wasn't yours, then how is Maureen your child?" Olivia questioned confused.

"I actually adopted her when she was 3, after I got a divorce with Kathy."

"What made you want to adopt her?"

"Well, I always wanted a child, and then there is the fact that she looked like you and I still wanted a part of you to stay with me even if you didn't love me anymore."

"El… I never stopped loving you and I always will love you." Olivia replied taking his hand in hers.

Elliot smiled at the contact and the fact that she wasn't as mad as he thought she would be. Olivia placed her head on Elliot's shoulder while never letting go of his hand. She inhaled his scent remembering her much she loved his cologne and missed it over the years. He did the same smelling her hair which was a scent of Lavender and Vanilla. He loved that smell and was glad to have it back even if it was for the time being.

Some time had passed by and Elliot peeked forward to see Josh and Maureen knocked out. Then he glared at Olivia to see she was also asleep, but on his shoulder. He smiled and was happy that he had got the chance to explain himself and make things right. Things were the way that he wanted them to be, but not everything. He wanted for him and Olivia to be together and so far they were on the verge of that direction. He thought about the last time they were together and it brought a smile to his face. He couldn't wait for things to be completely right that way he could finally ask her.

"Liv, I am really sorry and I really do love you." Elliot said thinking that Olivia was fully asleep.

"I know and I forgive you… and El?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Yeah?' He replied.

"I love you too." She responded and glanced up at the two sleeping kids. She wondered if she should tell him right then and there, but she decided to wait on that statement.

_**A/N: I'm willing to bet that you are wondering what secrets there are, but to let ya know something, Olivia's secret is pretty big but then they found out a bigger secret fom that secret. I know, it's probably confusing but you'll understand once it happens, anyways thanks for reading and I hope all of you enjoye it so far. Reviews would be nice by the way.**_


	4. A Flirtatious Couple

_**A/N: Sorry for the long delay but with school in the way I don't have much time to write more to this story but for now enjoy!!**_

**Chapter 4: A flirtatious couple**

**On the Plane**

**June 29, 2008**

**5:04 p.m.**

It was coming to the end of the plane ride and the kids were still sleeping and so was Elliot. Olivia was the only one up. She was having an argument with herself. She didn't know if she should tell him about it because it would only bring back painful memories. She loved Elliot and always considered telling him, but never actually did. She was afraid of what he would think.

Suddenly the plane started slowing down.

"Elliot wake up." Olivia shook Elliot repeatedly, but he didn't budge, all he did was let out a soft moan. "El! Wake up!" Olivia yelled; she was getting frustrated. He was always hard to get up though so she should have expected it. She finally decided o pinch him on the thigh and when she did he jerked up. 'It always works.' She thought to herself.

"Geez Olivia; that hurted." Elliot said through grinded teeth since he was in some pain.

"Aww poor baby." Olivia replied pinching his cheeks as if he was a baby.

"I'm not a baby." Elliot defended himself.

"Then why are you whining like one?"

"I was not whining."

"Okay, but you did moan."

"Did to."

"No I didn't." Elliot said getting annoyed and Olivia saw this.

"Okay then." Olivia responded as she placed her hand on his thigh and he stiffened. She chuckled to herself and moved her hand higher up to his package. She reached over to his ear and whispered, "You moaning is making me want you now." That made Elliot jump a little and his length twitched. He started to become a little bit nervous, but not because he was scared of her, but because he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself. For a second he thought about taking her right then and there, but it was inappropriate and there was Olivia kid and his right there.

"Olivia don't say that otherwise you might leave this plane panting and sweating." Elliot responded trying to keep himself in control.

"What if that's what I want." She smirked and then grabbed his length.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Elliot inquired.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." Olivia assured him as she looked down to see him on hard. Olivia loved the control that she had on him and it was making I hard not to take Elliot right now.

"Now don't say anything when I have you my way with you later." Elliot smirked.

"Is that a promise?" Olivia huskily asked. Elliot started to become in a very uncomfortable position as his pants tightened on him. He couldn't believe she was saying that, it was like old times and he was enjoying it.

He let out a sexy smile letting her know that was a promise and she would be getting it later on tonight. She smiled and moved her hand from his thigh afraid of what might go down. Then the plane stopped completely.

Olivia looked over in the front of them and saw Josh still sleep but Maureen had just start waken up.

"Josh sweetie, time to get up." He just moaned so Olivia decided to pinch him too and what do you know, he jerked right up just like his father. Gosh, how so much alike they were. Olivia was surprised that he didn't already know that Josh was his son, but she would tell him eventually if he doesn't figure it out sooner.

"Liv you okay?' Elliot questioned realizing that she was in deep thought.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Care to share?"

"Not just yet." Olivia replied and Elliot was so confused. He knew she was hiding something but what. She was so deep in thought that he knew it was something very important. He wanted to press on the question, but that would only start trouble and he didn't want that. He would just have to wait until she was ready to talk.

"Okay." Elliot responded.

"Mom are we there yet?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, so we can get off the plane right now if you're ready."

"Yeah let's go." Josh said excitedly.

About 25 minutes later they had got their baggage and were in a cab. Elliot and Maureen were in one cab while Olivia and Josh were in a cab. Each headed to their hotels. Olivia wanted so badly to stay with Elliot, but she knew the plane ride was just a ride. It wasn't like they were going to the same place or staying at the hotel.

The cab came to a halt and Olivia and Josh got out of the car. They went up to the front desk of the hotel to sign them in. That's when she saw Elliot barely 5 feet away also signing in.

"Are you stalking us?" Elliot inquired playfully as he turned to her.

"Shouldn't I be asking that since we were here first?" Olivia replied as she grabbed her key from the lady who was helping her.

"Touché." Elliot smirked grabbing his key for his room. "You know, me and Maureen was wondering if you and Josh would like to have dinner with us tonight if you don't mind"

"I would love that." She smiled walking to the elevator and Elliot tagging along.

"You sure because I wouldn't want to intrude in your plans with Josh?" Elliot asked biting on his bottom lip hoping she wouldn't disagree.

"I'm positive." Olivia reassured him seeing that he was nervous. Once she said that a wind of relief swept over Elliot. Just then he realized that elevator had stopped at their stop and Olivia and Josh were already walking out. So he did the same with Maureen right behind him.

"So we'll meet you down in the lobby lets say 7?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, we'll you guys there." Olivia smiled and both headed to their rooms. Apparently their rooms were right across from each other.

They both walked into their rooms. Olivia sighed and thought for a minute. Elliot did the same as he walked into his room.

"This must be fate." Both Elliot and Olivia whispered in their head as they started getting ready for dinner.

_**A/N: The next chapter won't be up for maybe a week, i'm not sure yet, depends what my plans are. The secret to Elliot will be revealed soon enough if you want to know. R&R Please!!**_


	5. Getting Ready

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating my stories, but I kind of been getting caught up with other things and never really find the chance to get to update. Anyways, this is chapter 5 now and this is just the getting ready part for the dinner. The dinner part will be in the next chapter, but I still hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: Getting Ready**

**Olivia's hotel room**

**June 29, 2008**

**6:15 p.m.**

Olivia had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in her robe. She was going through her closet to find something to wear for tonight. She wanted to wear something nice that looked casual but not to casual and some where on the lines of sexy, but not slutty. She kept searching and searching until she found the perfect dress. It was a spaghetti strapped red dress that was just above the knee. It was v-neck that showed some more cleavage that she would normally show. It was a nice silk dress that hugged her body in all the right places. She then decided on some red stilettos that were 3 inch heels. They matched the dress perfectly and they weren't too tall.

**Elliot's hotel room**

**June 29, 2008**

**6:25 p.m.**

Elliot emerged from the shower with just a towel around his waist. He already had his clothes set out on his bed since he picked what he was wearing before he got into the shower with the help from his daughter. They decided on him wearing a red silk dress shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes.

He finished putting on his clothes leaving the top two buttons of his shirt on done. He heard that women liked that at least that is what he was told by his daughter. He then put on the last touching but putting on eternity (cologne) by Calvin Klein. He had remembered Olivia telling him that she loved that cologne and he wore ever since hoping that someday she would be back and now she was. He looked at his watch and realized that it was now 6:52. He walked out of the room into the living room area and saw Maureen sitting on the couch watching Sponge bob.

"Maureen are you ready?" Elliot asked stepping by the table to grab his keys.

"Yea." She replied. Maureen was wearing a pretty purple dress just below the knee. It wasn't all that casual or fancy; it was just a purple dress that tied in the back with sparkles all over it. It was nice for a little girl. She was also wearing purple sandals that went very well with her dress.

"Well, let's go before were late." He said rushing her out of the door.

"Dad, why are you so nervous?" Maureen asked following him out the door.

"Because I still love her and I don't want to lose her again."

"You won't lose her. She loves you back and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to lose you two."

"Thanks." Elliot replied as him and Maureen made their way to the elevator to wait in the lobby.

**Olivia's hotel room**

**June 29, 2008**

**6:55 p.m.**

"Mom hurry before were late." Josh yelled from the other room. Josh was wearing a pair of black slacks with a purple dress shirt and some black dress shoes.

"I'll be there in a sec." She replied putting on the finishing touches. She was finishing putting on her make-up. She had a light shiny shade of red lip-gloss on her slips rid black eye-liner and mascara. She also had red eye-shadow and some blush on her face. Her hair was laid down curly and she was wearing Contradiction (perfume) by Calvin Klein. She put on a necklace that Elliot had once given her as a gift. The necklace had a gun as a charm and written on it said "The Love of my Life for Eternity –love El". She loved the necklace; it was a symbol of who she was and the love that they shared between them.

"Mom lets go, we are already late." Josh said breaking Olivia out of her trance.

"Sorry, let's go." Olivia responded as she stood up and grabbed her red purse walking out the door with Josh on her trail.

"I think you should tell him?" Josh said standing at the elevator waiting.

"Tell who what?" Olivia questioned confused.

"Elliot, that I'm his son."

"How did you know that?"

"Mom, I'm not stupid. We look so much alike and I saw a picture of him lying on your nightstand in your bedroom." Josh replied stepping into the elevator after the 'ding'.

"Okay I will." Olivia said walking into the elevator as well.

**The Lobby**

**June 29, 2008**

**7:06 p.m.**

"Are women always late?" Elliot asked to no one in particular sitting in a chair with his face in his hands.

"Actually, yeah." Olivia smirked standing right in front of him. Elliot looked up to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He loved the way that the dress hugged her body, it was perfect for her and he knew he was going to have trouble keeping his eyes and hands of off her if they sat next to each other. If it wasn't for the kids being in there at that moment he would take her right then and there, not caring who saw.

"You look beautiful." Elliot said standing up and taking in her appearance.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Olivia sated, but who was she kidding. He looked so sexy right now. She wanted him so bad, but too many witnesses and on top of that it wasn't really the best time. "So what did you do, plant cameras in my room?" Olivia inquired seeing that he and she were wearing that exact same color along with Josh and Maureen wearing the same color.

"I could ask you the same thing seeing that we were down here first. But to answer your question no." Elliot replied taking hold of her arm and walking out of the hotel with the kids and front of them.

"Elliot I have to tell you something and please don't hate me for it."

"I could never hate you, if anything I could just love you more and more each day."

"Um, well…Josh is your son…"

_**A/N: So it might not be how you wanted it to happen, but I wanted to get the story moving on because after all there is still a way much bigger secret that neither of them know. Anyways, comments PLEASE!!!!!**_


	6. A Son

_**A/N: I know it has been about a month since I updated this and I'm sorry. At least I updated two of my stories the same day so I was happy about that, but then again, when you're sitting on a bus for like 3 hours it gives you time. So I wrote this on the bus and it might not be the best, but at least I updated. **_

_**So Enjoy!  
**_

**Chapter 6: A Son**

_**Hotel lobby**_

_**June 29, 2008**_

_**7:06 P.M.**_

"Wait! What!?!" Elliot asked clearly confused. "Why didn't you ever tell me before?"

"Well because I was mad at you and I thought that it was better for you not to know. That way it wouldn't intervene with you and Kathy." She replied, her eyes scattering everywhere, but not making eye contact with him. "I'm Sorry."

"Dad! Olivia! Are you guys coming or what?" Maureen questioned waiting by the cab with Josh."

"Ah yeah. We'll be there in a minute." Elliot responded and then turned his attention right back to Olivia. "Olivia…we'll talk about this later." He said and then walked away to go meet up with the kids.

_**Dinner**_

_**8:00 P.M.**_

_**June 29, 2008**_

"Okay guys what do you want drink?" Elliot questioned looking through the menu.

"I want a Shirley Temple." Maureen said.

"And I want a Dr. Pepper." Josh chimed in.

"Okay. Liv, what do you want to drink?" Elliot asked and when she didn't respond he put down his menu and looked at her. It looked as though she was in deep. "Liv?" He tried again and when she looked up at him, he knew he had her attention. "Drink?" He asked.

"Um…I'll just take a water." She replied and disconnected her eye contact from him. Just then the waiter came by and introduced himself. He was eyeballing Olivia and Elliot could tell that he was undressing her. Elliot started tensing up when he saw the waiter staring at her chest, but of course Olivia wasn't paying attention since she was deep in thought.

"What can I get you folks?" The waiter asked tearing his trance from Olivia and Elliot was thankful. Even though they weren't dating, he still wanted to knock the guys out who checked her out.

Elliot told the waiter everything that they wanted. Maureen had ordered a grill cheese with some fries. Josh ordered a bacon double cheeseburger along with fires and Elliot ordered a steak, with a baked potato and broccoli on the side.

Olivia had only ordered a salad. Apparently she wasn't too hungry. She was too nervous about what Elliot was going to say to her after dinner. She knew she should have told Elliot that Josh was his, but she was scared since that night. She didn't know how Elliot was going to act and that is what frightened her. She was afraid that Elliot would want nothing to do with his child and she didn't want Josh to get hurt just like she did.

_**Hotel **_

_**9:34 P.M.**_

_**June 29, 2008**_

Dinner had come to an end and they were headed up to the elevator. Olivia was getting more and more nervous by the second.

"Josh, Maureen, would you guys mind going into my hotel room to watch movies while I go into Liv's to talk to her for a while?" Elliot inquired.

"Sure." They simultaneously said and then went into the hotel room.

Once inside the hotel room they started chatting.

"So, what do you think they are talking about?" Maureen curiously questioned.

"I don't know, probably relationships." Josh responded.

"Ooh, do you think they are going to get together? I hope they do. They make such a great couple and I can tell my dad really loves your mom and vice versa." Maureen happily said.

_**Olivia's Hotel room**_

"Liv, what's the matter?" Elliot asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have been quiet the whole time at dinner and you're still quiet." Elliot responded staking a seat on the bed next to her.

"Just a lot on my mind." She replied. Of course, Elliot saw right through her and knew exactly what was bugging her.

"Olivia, if it is any constellation, I'm not going to yell at you. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried."

"When?" He asked, but then it just hit him. "The last night we were together and I was going to propose to you. That was your news, but then everything came crashing down. Olivia, I'm so sorry."

"It's o-wait! Did you say you were going to propose to me?" Olivia questioned having tears in her eyes and Elliot smirked.

"Yeah, I was…So Josh is my son?" Elliot smiled already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled glad to see that he was happy, but then her face turned into a frown. "Wait, there's more…"

_**A/N: Soory about this chapter being short, but I was just at least trying to give you guys some off the story to read. More to come when I have the time. And just to let you know, if i haven't been updating my stories in a while, it doesn't mean I forgot about them, it just means I've been busy. Anyways hope you liked it!**_


	7. A Baby? And A Marriage?

**_A/N: Okay so is the next chapter for all those who are enjoying this story. For those who are reading, "I don't want to be alone anymore" I'm sorry that i haven't updated yet, but i do plan on updating that next week sometime._**

Anyways Enjoy!!!!!!!

**Chapter 7: A Baby? And A Marriage?**

_**Olivia's Hotel Room**_

_**June 29, 2008**_

_**9:45 P.M.**_

"More? What more could there be?" Elliot questioned confused.

Olivia got up from the bed and went to her suitcase. She started to search for something and pulled out something that was black, but also had white lines in the middle.

"What's this?" Elliot asked once Olivia handed him the paper or whatever it was.

"What does it look like? It's a sonogram." She replied.

"Olivia…Are you pregnant?" Elliot inquired slightly disappointed. He didn't like the thought of someone else making love to her and having the chance to have a child with her. That's what he wanted. "Why are you smiling?" Elliot asked noticing the smirk that was playing on her lips.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Olivia stated still smiling.

"I am not jealous." Elliot said feeling the need to defend himself.

"Yes, you are. I heard the disappointment in you voice."

"So, are you pregnant?" Elliot asked once again turning the conversation around and feeling like she was avoiding him.

Olivia's face became serious. "Um…no."

"Then why did you hand me a sonogram?"

"Because that's Josh's twin."

"Wait. What! Are you telling me that I have a daughter too?" Elliot questioned trying to process everything that was going through his head.

"Yeah." Olivia said avoiding eye contact.

"Well then where is she?

"That's what I'm getting to. After I had Josh I went unconscious from lost of too much blood. So they had to perform a C-section. When I woke back up they said she didn't…didn't survive." Olivia sobbed at the end and Elliot wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

After a few moments she composed herself and broke the embrace. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem." Elliot said wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"You know the doctors asked me what would I have named her."

"And?" Elliot asked curiously smiling thinking of the fact that he actually had a daughter.

"I told them Christine Mo Benson." Olivia said smiling.

"Omg…"

"What?" Olivia inquired becoming worried.

"I know who our daughter is?"

"That's impossible, she died." Olivia whispered.

"No, she didn't."

_**Elliot's Hotel Room**_

_**10:02 P.M.**_

"Josh?" Maureen asked keeping her eyes glued to the TV.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you wish you had a daddy?" She asked turning to meet his gaze.

"Yeah I do. I wish I had a sibling too. Most likely a brother though just because I would hate to see my sister date and then I would have to drive them away. So most likely she would hate me." Josh chuckled.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, you could past as my dad's son." Maureen laughed thinking that that idea was insane.

"You have no idea." Josh mumbled low enough so Maureen couldn't hear. Just then there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it." Josh said rising up from the bed and heading towards the door. He looked through the peephole and cringed at who he saw. He thought about not answering the door at all, but he figured that he wouldn't leave until he answered so he slowly opened the door. "What do you want?" Josh questioned bluntly.

"Where is your mother at?" The man asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Josh inquired harshly. Josh didn't like this man. He treated his mom bad. He didn't have any respect for her and he always came back to her apartment late and drunk. He hated this man Jeremiah.

"Because she hasn't told me if she's accepted my proposal yet." Jeremiah said.

_Proposal?_ Josh thought._ What is he talking about? Wait...Did he ask my mom to marry him?_

_**Olivia's Hotel Room**_

_**10:09 P.M.**_

"What are you talking about? How do you know her?" Olivia asked her voice cracking at the end from full of emotions. She was starting to feel like Elliot was toying with her and she was ready to slap him until what he spoken next.

"Because…she was one of my cases and not only that…..she's my daughter….Maureen."

_**A/N: So?????? Watcha Think?**_


	8. Plans

_**A/N: Sorry it took a while for me to update. I know you all were waiting for this update. I hope the wait was well worth it.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

**Chapter 8: Plans**

_**Elliot's Hotel Room**_

_**10:11 P.M.**_

"What proposal?" Josh asked curiously leaning against the door frame.

"It's none of your business you little squirt. Now, where is she?" Jeremiah questioned getting annoyed.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me about this proposal you're referring to." Josh stated crossing his arms across his chest silently telling Jeremiah he wasn't going to budge.

"Look, either you tell me where she is or I will beat the crap out of you until you tell me." Jeremiah said clutching his hands into fists.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yea, it is, now where is she?"

"Um…she told me to tell you that…she doesn't except your proposal and she never wants to see you again, so you minus well just leave." Josh smirked glad that he came up with an excuse and it seemed like Jeremiah was buying it when he turned to walk away, until he turned right back and launched his self at Josh tumbling both of them to the floor.

"Josh!" Maureen screeched bolting off the bed. "Dad!" She yelled through the open door way.

_**Olivia's Hotel Room**_

_**10:10 P.M.**_

"What are you talking about; Maureen can't be my daughter…can she?" Olivia whispered highly confused of the conversation.

"I know it's confusing, but it's the truth. I was working on a case, a couple years back and Maureen happened to be the case. She was abused by the person who was taking care of her and locked away in a basement." Elliot explained holding Olivia's hand very gently and sincere.

"How did you know about her case if she was locked away?"

"The idiot who was taking care of her was stupid enough to take her out in public one day. He took her to the super market and people saw the bruises on her and called the police."

"Did you ever get the guy?"

"Unfortunately no, he left the market once he heard the sirens. I worked on the case for a couple of months, but never tracked him down. Then, eventually I adopted Maureen.

"So, Maureen is our daughter?" Olivia inquired with a hint of joy as tears rolled down her face like a stream of rain drops flowing through a crack and stopping until it hurts another surface and then separating.

"Yea she is, and Josh is our son." Elliot replied half crying and half chuckling. Telling that story about Maureen always got to him. How could some one be so cruel and beat an innocent child? He will never, but at least he saved one very precious to him and that always brought joy to him.

"_Dad!" _

Elliot and Olivia both heard the shriek and knew instantly who voice it was. Maureen's. They bolted off the bed and headed to the room across from theirs. Walking out in the hallway they say the door open and some man choking the life out of Josh.

Elliot pushed the guy off of Josh and punched him square in the face not caring if he broke his nose compared to the guy's hard head, which he was pretty sure he broke the nose to.

"Jeremiah! What the hell we're you doing to my son?" Olivia barked helping josh to his feet.

"I came to see you, but he wouldn't tell me where you were. He is so stubborn." Jeremiah said holding his nose as blood flowed through like a waterfall.

"Just like his father." Olivia smirked low enough for her to hear, but apparently from the smirk on Elliot's face, she knew he heard too.

"Jeremiah please leave before I arrest you for assaulting my son." Olivia stated rather calmly even though she was ready to fume.

"What about the proposal?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I'm sorry but I can't marry you."

"Liv, you were going to marry this scum bag?" Elliot asked jealous in his voice but also disgust.

"Elliot not now." Olivia said rather harshly.

"Elliot…So this must be the all great Elliot Stabler?" Jeremiah smirked.

"Who wants to know?" Elliot inquired angrily.

"Oh, don't worry detective, you don't have to worry who I am." Jeremiah said and then walked out the hotel room.

"Josh are you okay?" Olivia asked concerned observing his neck and seeing a small indication that there was going to be a bruise there.

"I'm fine mom."

"Olivia, you were going to marry him?" Elliot asked hurt.

"Elliot, can we talk about this another time?" Olivia questioned irritated.

"Sure, I'm just wondering why the hell you were even considering marrying after he just tried to kill my son." Elliot replied sarcastically but anger clearly showing while walking towards the door.

"Where are you going"

"For a walk." Elliot answered and slamming the door on his way out.

"So, I take it you told him?" Josh asked his mom referring to him about him being Elliot's son.

"Yea, yea I did."

_**Hotel Hallway**_

"Jeremiah!" Elliot yelled walking up to him to the elevator to catch him before he hit the elevator.

"What!" He growled.

"Stay the fuck away from my family." Elliot barked mere inches away from his face and Jeremiah just smirked.

"I can't make any promises." He smiled and hoped into the elevator leaving Elliot there to fuse in his anger.

Jeremiah searched for his phone and his pockets and when his hand came in contact with it, he pulled it out. He dialed a number and just let it ring until a woman picked up.

"How's everything going?" She questioned.

"Not so good, but at least we can make Olivia suffer more emotionally than I thought."

"How so?"

"Well apparently, Mr. Elliot Stabler is back in the picture with his daughter Maureen."

"Well you know, we wouldn't be going through all of this stalking her and worrying about making her suffer emotionally if you never took the girl to the market in the first place. I had simple rules. Just watch and torment the girl, while I took care of Elliot Stabler." The woman said completely angered with the situation.

"Think of the bright side. I'm pretty sure she found out Maureen is hers by now; so, all we have to do now is rip her family from her again. Now that she now who her daughter is, it's going to be more painful for her to loose her and the other two." Jeremiah smirked thinking of the brilliant idea.

"You know what? You're absolutely right." She said calmly thinking of the idea.

"So what now boss?"

"I want you to leave them alone for a couple of days, but keep a good eye on them."

"Why can't I just get rid of them now?" Jeremiah inquired wanting to just make Olivia miserable as possible.

"Because I said so. And I want her to get closer to the girl and Elliot again. That way, when we do decide to get rid of them, she'll be so much in pain that she would rather die. And I want her to suffer as much as possible just like she made me suffer." The woman laughed evilly along with Jeremiah and then hung up.

"I hope you have as much fun as you can with them Olivia, because once I get a hold of them, you will NEVER see them again." Jeremiah said and stepped off the elevator.

_**A/N: Any guesses on whom the person Jeremiah is working with?**_


End file.
